<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Time We Say Goodbye by sparkleworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617027">Every Time We Say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleworm/pseuds/sparkleworm'>sparkleworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Ken, Snapshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleworm/pseuds/sparkleworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke was rambling excitedly about the game they had been playing, gesticulating wildly with his arms and making Ken laugh. The snow was coming down in thick lumps around them, and they stood there bathed in the light coming from the station. The staircase was encased in light, and looked inviting, like a passageway to a secret world. Only Ken didn’t want to go. He had his own secret world right there.</p><p>-</p><p>Ken likes when Daisuke walks him to the station. Daisuke hates saying goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Time We Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this wonderful artwork by meruz: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/81479319</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken had almost been disappointed when the fighting was over. Not because he missed being in danger and scared all the time. It was because, suddenly, he had no reason to see Daisuke anymore. He had to go back to Tamachi and go to school just like normal, except now all of his classmates treated him like an outcast rather than an idol. He didn’t much mind the looks and the whispers, but he thought about Daisuke at times like that. How would Daisuke react if he was confronted with animosity from his peers? Surely, he would never take it lying down. He would bear his claws and fight back, wouldn’t let anyone look cross-eyed at him. Ken found himself wondering what Daisuke would do if he knew Ken was treated with contempt by his classmates. Would he get mad for him, would he fight them for him?</p><p>Ken blushed slightly at the idea. How ridiculous. It wasn’t as if Daisuke needed to know about that. Ken didn’t particularly like being at school, but he didn’t need rescuing from it. Besides, Daisuke was in Odaiba. There was no reason for them to meet anymore, no great external circumstance that tied them together anymore, no need for them to synchronise their bodies and minds and take down the enemy anymore. There was no need for him to feel Daisuke’s heartbeat inside of him, pulsing alongside his.</p><p>As much as he wanted to see the other boy again, Ken couldn’t think of a good enough reason to contact him. Every excuse he thought of seemed trivial, and Daisuke was probably too busy to bother with Ken, anyway.</p><p>It surprised him when Daisuke showed up at his school one day, bright smile in place and body full of jittery energy, like it pained him to stand still. When he saw Ken, Daisuke came bounding up to him and greeted him happily.</p><p>“Hey, Ken! What’s up?”</p><p>Ken stared at him in bewilderment. When he didn’t say anything, Daisuke kept talking.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. I wanted to see you, so I thought I’d drop by!”</p><p>It seemed so easy for him to say it. Ken tried not to blush. Why did he feel so embarrassed?</p><p>“You live so far away, so we don’t get to hang out so often. But it doesn’t matter. I’ll get on the train and come to Tamachi as often as you want, so that we can hang out. And you can come and stay over at my place as often as you want! What do you say?” Daisuke said all this very fast, as if trying to reassure Ken. It sort of looked like he was trying to reassure himself, too.</p><p>Ken felt rather overwhelmed. He couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t come out an unintelligible mess of words. So he just nodded.</p><p>Daisuke didn’t look convinced. He almost looked concerned. “I hope you still want to be friends. After everything that happened, we’re still partners, no matter what, right?”</p><p>Ken smiled at him then. “Of course.”</p><p>They started seeing each other every week, hanging out in town or at home. They went to the arcade, they walked along the riverbank in Tamachi and along the seaside in Odaiba, they kicked a football around at the park and played at each other’s houses. It was all new and exciting for Ken, and in many ways it seemed to be new and exciting for Daisuke too.</p><p>Ken learned that he didn’t need a reason to hang out with Daisuke. He could go to him whenever he wanted to see him, with no reason or excuse other than that. And Daisuke was always happy to see him. They would hang out until Ken had to leave for dinner – sometimes Ken even phoned home to ask if he could stay at his friend’s for dinner. And Daisuke would always walk him to the station when it was time for him to go. He would usually walk him up to the stairs leading up to the entrance of the Odaiba Kaihin Kouen metro station. They would stop at the bottom of the staircase and finish their conversation, which always took a long time. It seemed Daisuke never ran out of topics to talk about, and Ken happily indulged him. If he could stay and talk just a bit longer, that was enough.</p><p>One such winter evening, they were standing outside the entrance to the station after a day of hanging out together. Daisuke was rambling excitedly about the game they had been playing, gesticulating wildly with his arms and making Ken laugh. The snow was coming down in thick lumps around them, and they stood there bathed in the light coming from the station. The staircase was encased in light, and looked inviting, like a passageway to a secret world. Only Ken didn’t want to go. He had his own secret world right there. The way they were standing, the light was hitting Daisuke’s face, and combined with his bright expression he almost looked like he was glowing. Ken thought he could stay there forever.</p><p>That was, until his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he really should be getting home for dinner. He said his goodbyes to Daisuke, starting up the steps with a smile and a wave. His friend responded with a grin and exuberant wave of his own.</p><p>“Bye, Ken! See you next week!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“You should have seen her face! She looked at me like I was an alien or something.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Daisuke. I’m sure you’ll have other opportunities.”</p><p>“D’you think there’s something wrong with me, Ken? Maybe that’s why I can’t get a girlfriend. I mean, look at Takeru. He’s already had <em>three</em>!”</p><p>Ken and Daisuke were in their second year of middle school. They were kept rather busy with their studies (at least Ken was), so they didn’t get to hang out as often as before, but they still found excuses to meet. They spent most weekends together, sleeping over more often than not. Sometimes the other Chosen Children joined in, especially for birthday parties, board game nights or concerts with Yamato’s band. But mostly it was just the two of them. They would stay together, chatting and laughing, until dusk, until nightfall, until it was way past time for Ken to be getting home. Ken found he was able to relax in Daisuke’s presence. It was comfortable being with him, just the two of them. It felt like he was finally learning how to be himself.</p><p>They were currently headed towards the station, still in their school uniforms as they had met each other directly after school that day. Daisuke was wearing his green Odaiba middle school blazer with a hoodie underneath, along with the giant white and blue high-tops he wore everywhere. Ken was in the plain black suit uniform of his own middle school. It was quiet and dark out, and it felt like they were alone in the world. Ken always enjoyed this part of the day.</p><p>“Man, I always hate this part of the day,” Daisuke said.</p><p>“How come? I quite like walking with you. I like that you still walk me to the station.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it means we have to say goodbye!” Daisuke shot back, sounding dismayed.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Ken didn’t quite know how to react to Daisuke’s statement. He decided to poke some fun at his friend.</p><p>“You’re almost making it sound like we’re a couple or something.”</p><p>“If we were a couple, I could at least kiss you before saying goodbye,” Daisuke retorted with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Once again, Ken floundered for a response. Daisuke sometimes made comments like that, and Ken never knew how to take them. Takeru often teased Ken and Daisuke about acting like a couple, and Ken found it slightly embarrassing, but had never taken it seriously. Daisuke normally reacted with annoyance (which more often than not ended in an argument between him and Takeru), and Ken had always taken it to mean Daisuke found the idea of the two of them being a couple to be offensive. Then, when it was just the two of them, he would say things that almost sounded suggestive.</p><p>“Oh, you want to kiss me, do you?” Ken nudged him playfully, opting to play along again.</p><p>“Think you’re hot stuff, huh, Ichijouji?” Daisuke nudged him back.</p><p>They kept nudging and shoving at each other as they neared the station entrance. When they reached the steps, Daisuke suddenly turned to Ken and said, “Would it be so weird?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Would it be so weird if I didn’t want to say goodbye?” Daisuke looked at him, serious and earnest. Ken’s heartstrings twinged a little.</p><p>“No, of course not. I… I don’t like it either.”</p><p>They started walking up the station steps together. Daisuke had started coming with him up the steps and all the way to the ticket barriers before parting. Daisuke had gone silent beside him, and Ken worried.</p><p>“Daisuke… What’s going on with you? Is there… is there anything you want to tell me?”</p><p>“I don’t know… Actually, forget I said anything.” Daisuke looked uncomfortably down at the ground.</p><p>An awkward silence stretched between them.</p><p>“Okay… Well, I’ve got to go. Bye.”</p><p>Ken turned toward Daisuke and gave him a grin and wave as he said goodbye, going through the ticket barrier. Daisuke lifted a hand to wave back at him, but it was rather half-hearted. He looked lost in thought, a wistful expression crossing his face. Ken wondered what that was all about.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The cherry trees were in full bloom. The wind was strong that day, filling the air with delicate pink flower petals. Daisuke and Ken walked through the dusk-coloured streets toward the station. They had just started their second year of high school and were busier than ever, though they still tried to meet as often as possible. On that particular day, they had been hanging out at Daisuke’s, playing games, eating snacks and chatting.</p><p>Ken chanced a glance at Daisuke as he walked alongside him, then looked away quickly when Daisuke noticed. They hadn’t said anything for a while now, and there was an awkward sort of tension in the air between them.</p><p>Ken thought back to what happened earlier. They had been in Daisuke’s room playing games, and Ken had just won their racing game by a tiny margin. Daisuke had let out a mock-angry cry and pounced on Ken, tickling him ferociously. Ken had let out some embarrassing sounds that were <em>not</em> squeals and begged for mercy until Daisuke finally let up. Ken laid there on the floor, panting for breath, still giggling slightly. Suddenly he caught sight of Daisuke and noticed that his friend was staring at a certain point on his body. He looked down at himself and discovered that his shirt had ridden up in the scuffle and his stomach was showing. He hurriedly pulled his shirt down again, which made his friend snap out of it and start blushing something fierce.</p><p>Daisuke seemed to rack his brains for something to say. Then he blurted: “Th-that’s right! We need to celebrate your victory!” before scurrying off to the kitchen. He emerged a moment later with a generous slice of shortcake, sliding it toward Ken.</p><p>“Here you go! Baked it myself and all,” he grinned. Ken smiled at him and accepted the cake, glad to have a distraction from that strange tension.</p><p>However, as he tucked into the creamy cake, Ken noticed that Daisuke’s eyes kept going to his mouth. Yet again he felt awkward and self-conscious, trying to eat the cake without getting cream everywhere. Daisuke himself seemed to be largely unaware that he was staring again. Ken couldn’t finish the cake fast enough.</p><p>“You’ve got cream, right there.” Daisuke had leaned forward suddenly and wiped away some cream from the corner of Ken’s lips with his thumb. Then, as if he wasn’t thinking things through, stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking off the residue of the cream.</p><p>Ken could only stare at him. “Uh… thanks.”</p><p>Ken blushed just thinking back to it. As he had been reminiscing, they had almost reached the station. They turned a corner and the familiar light from the station entrance stairwell came into view.</p><p>Ken started walking up the steps, ready to go home and put this day behind him, but he had only reached the first step when he heard Daisuke’s voice.</p><p>“Ken, wait.” There was, Ken thought, a sort of desperation in his friend’s voice.</p><p>He turned around, and Daisuke grabbed the ends of Ken’s white scarf, leaned up and kissed him.</p><p>Ken almost lost his balance, and had to reach over and steady himself with one hand on the wall. He was so taken aback that he didn’t even think to respond.</p><p>The kiss didn’t last very long. Daisuke’s lips pressed insistently against his, pouring a flood of emotion into him. It was as if he was pouring out all the things he hadn’t said, trying to say them all at once. Then he pulled away, let go of Ken’s scarf and looked up at him through his bangs. His face was lit by the station lights, giving it a secret kind of glow. Cherry blossoms flurried in the air between them.</p><p>Daisuke gave him a small, tentative smile. “See you, Ken.” Then he turned around and walked away.</p><p>Ken stood on the steps, touching his lips, face aflame. A flock of butterflies ran rampant in his stomach. A lot of things suddenly fell into place.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke was shivering next to him. It was snowing heavily, and Daisuke hadn’t bothered to grab a jacket to walk Ken to the station. As such, he was wearing only a long-sleeved jumper and shorts, even though it was the middle of winter. Ken was looking at him exasperatedly, long since used to his boyfriend’s habit of neglecting to dress himself properly.</p><p>“Are you alright, Daisuke?”</p><p>“I’m fine! It’s just a short walk to the station, I’ll be okay!” But as soon as he’d said it, Daisuke let out a huge sneeze. He sniffled, hugging his arms around himself.</p><p>Ken rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was so stubborn, he would never admit that he was actually freezing. So he took matters into his own hands. He pulled off his white, fluffy scarf and wound it around Daisuke’s neck.</p><p>Daisuke stared at him, taken aback.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that. Now you’ll get cold!”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Daisuke blushed. He grabbed hold of the scarf and breathed deeply into it.</p><p>“Smells like you,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Now you have something to remember me by. Until next time.” They were already at the station entrance steps, bathing in the gentle light.</p><p>“I can’t believe I can’t see you for a week. This sucks…”</p><p>Ken smiled at him affectionately. Daisuke could be so cute. He leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Daisuke responded by wrapping his arms around Ken and kissing him, encasing him in a tight hug and squeezing him as if he had no intention of ever letting go. Ken hugged back, and they rocked slowly back and forth in the light of the station. After a while, Ken pulled back.</p><p>“Daisuke… I’ve really got to go now…”</p><p>“Don’t leave yet… Let’s just stay like this for a while,” Daisuke whispered into his hair.</p><p>“You’ll freeze to death.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Daisuke replied, still clinging onto him. Ken huffed a sigh, looking down at his boyfriend’s spiky head.</p><p>“I love you, but you’re going to make me miss the last train.”</p><p>Daisuke reluctantly let go of him. He grabbed hold of the scarf instead, holding on to it while lifting his other hand to give Ken a wave.</p><p>“Bye… I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Ken waved back and started up the steps, heart already heavy with separation.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>One year after they finished high school, Ken and Daisuke moved in together. They found a little apartment within reasonable distance to each of their schools, and finished the moving process during the holidays just before the spring semester of their new school year. They were huddled on the sofa, cuddling and enjoying their time together in their new apartment, when Ken brought it up.</p><p>“You know, I think I’m going to miss it a little bit.”</p><p>“What?” Daisuke asked.</p><p>“Walking to the station with you, saying goodbye.” Ken nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>“I always hated saying goodbye to you!” Daisuke was indignant, turning around in Ken’s arms to look at his face.</p><p>“Me too, but saying goodbye just made me all the more excited to see you again. Now that we live together, we won’t have that anymore.”</p><p>“Well, if you think about it, we still have to be different places during the day. We’ll go to the station together, and we’ll get on different trains. I’ll see you off on the train every day. But then we’ll both come back here in the evening, and we can be together all night.” Daisuke punctuated his words with tender kisses to Ken’s cheeks.</p><p>Ken cuddled into him, relishing in his partner’s warmth and the radiance of his love.</p><p>“You’re right. I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>